Shun macht sein Ding
Plot An einem Tag versammeln sich alle Schicksalsspieler bei Runo auf einen kleinen Inbiss. Sie und Alice kümmerten sich um die Gäste. Als Marucho ein bisschen Kaffee für Runo besorgte, erzählte PreyasDan, dass sie gestern Shun besucht hatten. Erst wurde Dan sauer. Marucho versuchte ihm zu erklären was sie von ihm wollten, aber Runo geht einfach gerade heraus, dass sie Shun brauchen um Masquerade zu schlagen. Und so fingen Runo und Dan an sich zu streiten. Danach wollte Dan auch Shun ein Besuch abstatten. In der Zeit hatte Shun noch nicht entschieden ob er doch bei den Schicksals Spieler bleibt. Er wusste nur,dass er gegen Dankämpfenwird. Und so wird entschieden ob er weiter Bakugan spielt oder nicht. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Dan, Runo und Marucho waren in der Zwischenzeit bei Shun angekommen. Runo und Marucho brachten sich in Deckung, aber Dan beachtete die beiden gar nicht. Nach kurze Zeit als Dan schon in Shuns Haus war, bemerkten sie,dass es alles OK war, vielleicht hatte Shuns Großvarter schon alle seine Falle abgebaut. Aber sie wollte das selbst überprüfen. Ausversehen hatte sie eine Falle erwischt. Dan brauchte nicht lange um Shun zu finden. Aber gleich merkte er, dass Masquerade mit Shun sprach und ihm ein Angebot mache, das hieße er sei sein Verbündeter. Shun verweigerte die Einladung von Masquerade. Geht mir aus dem Weg, mein Haus ,mein Kampf, sagte er zu Masquerade. Trotz Shuns Wahrnung wollte Masquerade Dan fertig machen. Dan fordete beide heraus. Masquerade war damit einverstanden. Der Kampf beginnt. Masquerade, Dan und Shun öffnete die Feldkarte. Wie immer setzte Masquerade seine Doom Karte ein. Gleich in die ersten Runde schickte Lasermann Dans Bakugan Stinglash in die Doom Dimension. Von diesem Moment an wusste Shun, was die Doom Dimension ist.Skyress erklärte ihm,wenn jemand in die Doom Dimension geschickt wurde, dann gibt es keinen zurück mehr. Und fragte ihn, ob er weiter machen wollte oder nicht, jetzt wo er es wusste. Shun setzte Ventus Monarus ein. Danach setzte Masquerade Reaper ein.Damit Dan seinen Torkarten nicht öffnen konnte, benutzte Shun den Fähigkeitkarte Luftkampfmodus. Dan verlor die zweite Runde. In der letzte Runde setzte Masquerade wieder Lasermann und Hydranoid in den Kampf ein. Das ist die letzte Chance für Dan und Drago. Masquerade öffnete seine Torkarte Jüngstesgericht. In diese Runde setzte Shun Monarusnochmal ein. Als Hydranoid Drago in der Doom Dimension schicken wollte,opferte Shun Monarus um Drago zu retten. Dafür schickte Masquerade Reaper in die Doom-Dimension. Es gibt Regeln ,aber Masquerade spielte mit seinen eigene Regeln.Und das die Bakugans in die Doom Dimension schickte, konnte Shun nie verzeihen. Shun und Falconeer kämpfen gemeinsam an Dans Seite und setzte Skyress mit in den Kampf. Dan aktivierte die Torkarte Dreifachkampf,dabei kämpfte Drago und Skyress gegen Hydranoid. Plötzlich waren alle Karten von Masquerade verschwunden. Masquerade sagte,dass Hydranoid sich entwickelt. Drago und Skyress die Gelegenheit Hydranoid an zu greifen.Mittem im Kampf verschwindete Masquerade mit seinen Hydranoid.Jetzt konnten Shun und Dan mit ihren Kampf beginnen.Mit den letzten Zug besiegt ShunDan. Nach den Kampf schien Shun, troz allem immer noch nicht zu wissen, ob er sich den Schicksals Spieler anschließen soll. Aber dann hatte Dan ihm gezeigt, dass es beim Bakugan-Spielen nur um Freundschaft geht. Und letzt endlich schließ Shun sich den Schicksalsspielern an. Trivia Galerie Video thumb|left|300 px en:Just For the Shun of it Kategorie:Bakugan Folgen Kategorie:Bakugan Folgen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden